


The choir is back?!

by ssensus



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, Rating May Change, choir vs band au, maybe smut??, most relationships slow build, pretty dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssensus/pseuds/ssensus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew is a head student and loves to sing. The only problem is no one likes choir kids! Follow Matthew on his journey to stop the band kids from ruining his chance at taking the school by storm!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The choir is back?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vacationer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacationer/gifts).



> Me and my friend vacationer came up with this idea. It's gonna be pretty dumb but I hope you guys like it. (I'm a choir kid btw)

Gilbert laughed as he read the school news.  
"What? The choir is an elective again?" He turned to Ivan and grinned." What do they think will happen? Nobody likes choir except for drama dropouts." Ivan shrugged and turned to face the rest of the band. Gilbert stood and strode over to the front of the classroom.  
"So as you may have heard the choir has crawled back from the stinky pits we sent it to many years ago."  
Kiku shyly raised his hand."What!?" Gilbert asked angrily.  
"It was only last year.." Kiku said quietly.  
Gilbert's face flushed and he waved him off."No, no you must be mistaken. But anyways! We must crush their untalented souls."  
Ivan stood with a sadistic smile."I am good at soul crushing. Let me do it." Berwald set a hand in his shoulder and sat him back in his seat.  
"Ivan, I don't think we want a repeat of last year. We should avoid soul crushing." Berwald said concern filling his usually monotone voice. Ivan sighed and nodded.  
"Probably bad idea."  
"Instead we could just out talent them! My trashy little brother is in that choir, lets teach them a lesson!" Lovino shouted a grin on his face. The band all agreed and set off to work.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
"This is it!" Matthew shouted as he jumped in place next to Abel. Abel smiled softly.  
"Yeah, and you are the director. I'm really proud of you Matt." Matthew blushed as Abel kissed his cheek softly.  
"Thanks Abel. I love you." Matthew said giggling at Abel's whispered response.  
The first student arrived rather loudly.  
"THE TALENT HAS ARRIVED!!" A voice shouted as the door burst open. "I, Feliks am here. And yes, you may bow." A short blonde had entered the room at this point. "Which of you is the teacher?" He asked pointing at Abel and Matthew.  
"He is." Abel said nudging his boyfriend. Matthew nodded. Feliks walked over to Matthew in a very flamboyant manner.  
"I am Feliks Lukasiewicz. A top tenor at my old school." Matthew shook his hand and smiled brightly.  
"Wonderful. Take a seat wherever, we have four more students who are supposed to be here." Feliks nodded and took a seat in the front row.  
The next two boys who entered looked to be polar opposites. One rather tall and stoic and the other obnoxious and somewhat short.  
"Hey you guys here for choir?" Matthew asked. The tall one with blond hair spoke first.  
"I am Ludwig. I am excited to sing in your choir." He said, his face lacking in emotion. He quickly took his seat and observed the classroom.  
"I am Feliciano!" The other boy said happily. He took a seat on Ludwig's lap causing the boy to blush sputter ridiculously.  
The final boys entered as the bell rang. Roderich and Heracles were their names. Once everyone took a seat Matthew took a stand at the front of the class.  
"Hi everyone, I'm Matthew Williams–."  
"Hey sorry I'm late! A voice called from behind Matthew.  
Matthew's eyes narrowed and he turned to look at the speaker. "Alfred what are you doing here? Get to class." Matthew said coolly. His brother beamed and whipped out his schedule.  
"I am in class! Sorry bro, you're stuck with me!" Alfred said grinning madly.  
"Sit down." Abel said, leading Alfred to a chair. Alfred sighed and sat next to Abel looking like a dejected puppy.  
"As I was saying, I'm Matthew Williams. I am the director of the choir. And this is our class! Rather small, but with this class we will make big sounds. By the end of the year this school will have a new view on choir!"


End file.
